An early Christmas present
by lullabymoon
Summary: It's early March and Lindsay comes down with the flu that is going around. At least, that's what she thinks. MeLty.


An early Christmas present

A/N: One of my MeLty plot bunnies that has been half written for ages which I've finally gotten around to finishing. It's not really set at any time during the series and the usual disclaimers apply. Enjoy.

"No."

"Yes." Mac Taylor glared at his girlfriend who was currently leaning over the toilet having just thrown up.

"I'll take the day off but I'm not going to the doctor's. It's just the flu that's been going around." Lindsay Monroe answered back as she leaned into him, clearly exhausted.

He sighed as he put his arms around her. "Alright. But you'd better stay in bed. I'll be back to check on you at lunch time."

"Mac you can't do that! It's bad enough you driving to work in the snow without coming back here at lunch as well. Besides, the lab is too busy"

Mac raised an eyebrow at her. "It's either that or I take you to the doctor."

She groaned. "Fine." She brushed her nose against his. "Just be careful ok."

"I will." He leaned into kiss her but she backed away slightly. "I haven't brushed my teeth yet."

He kissed her cheek instead. "Don't worry about me. You get back into bed and I'll make you a cup of tea before I go into the lab."

She smiled wanly saying "Thanks," before they both prised themselves from the bathroom floor.

He headed towards their small kitchen whilst she pulled the covers down on their bed. As she settled herself she could hear the kettle begin to boil and she smiled as she heard Mac potter about the kitchen, gathering everything together.

A few minutes later he was back beside her, placing the cup of hot tea on the bedside table and she smiled gratefully at him. "Would you pass me the remote please? It'll pass the time."

Mac rolled his eyes as he reached over for it and handed it to her. "Try to get some rest," he ordered before kissing her on the forehead. He stood up and gathered his things and the last thing he heard before the apartment door closed behind him was the sound of the tv coming alive as she settled in for the morning.

* * *

He walked in to their apartment just as she put the phone down and he noticed she looked better than this morning. That didn't stop him from demanding "Are you alright? I thought I told you to stay in bed."

"I'm fine, just off the phone to my Mom." She gave him a small peck on the check. "And don't try and pull the boss act at home."

Mac tried to look offended. "You seem to be feeling a bit better. Don't I get a proper kiss?"

"I don't want you to catch what I've got. Although both of us off sick would give us some time together." Lindsay smiled

Mac chuckled slightly. "Fine fine. But I expect to be properly greeted when your feeling better. Feel up for some soup?"

"Yeah I'm getting hungry." They moved to the kitchen where Lindsay was immediately ushered to a chair before set about preparing lunch.

"At least let me set the table." She pleaded.

Mac's look was all the answer she needed and she sighed. "I hate being coddled."

He smiled as he set he bowls down. "Think of it this way, the more you relax and recuperate, the sooner you'll get better and can come back to the lab and boss me about."

"Hey! I don't boss you about."

He ignored her indignant reply as he started eating. She followed suit but the companionable silence was soon broken as she began to pepper him with questions about the latest cases. He gave brief answers hoping her enthusiasm would wane but the questions kept coming and soon he had had enough. "Lindsay stop. Remember what I said about relaxing. Take advantage of your day off. You don't normally call in sick."

"Well neither do you. Besides I can't help it."

Mac smiled a little. "I know." They finished their meal in silence, occasionally smiling at each other. Mac gathered the dishes together and after placing them in the sink, glanced at his watch. "We've got time for a quick cup of tea before I head back to the lab."

Lindsay practically jumped up out of her seat and moved to the kettle. "I'll make it. And don't start." She added at his look. "I need to do something before I go out of my mind. Besides, I'm feeling a lot better now." She turned back to the cupboard, getting the teabags and they both moved around the kitchen in harmony, preparing the tea and tidying up the dishes.

Tea ready, they moved to the living room and Lindsay curled up on the couch with her cup, slowly sipping the hot liquid whilst Mac sat down beside her, his thigh touching her knee as he quickly drank his. Their free hands joined, fingers weaving together and he gave an affectionate squeeze before standing up and placing his cup in the sink. He grabbed his coat and this time they managed a brief kiss on the lips before he left the apartment for the lab with a smile on his face.

* * *

Mac once again walked back into the apartment and found only a pair of boots and a coat in the living room. He could tell by the wet patches on the floor beneath them that Lindsay had decided to brave the snow and go outside. He could feel his anger building 'She was ill for crying out loud!' his mind conveniently ignoring the times he had worked through colds and flus. "Lindsay!" he shouted.

"In here" the reply came from the bathroom

"What's wrong?" he dashed to the bathroom and found her sitting on the floor against the wall. "Nothing. I'm feeling fine now actually."

"Oh" he seemed a bit deflated but his anger soon resurfaced. "Why did you go outside? It's still snowing and the temperature is heading into low 30's."

"I, uh, needed to get this." Lindsay waved the small stick at him.

Mac recognised what it was and raised an eyebrow.

"My talk with mom this morning. She suggested it wasn't the flu and I realised she might be right. So I, uh, needed to check."

"What's it say?" Mac's voice was quiet with no sign of what he was feeling slipping through.

"It needs another minute."

Mac sat down beside her and after that there was silence in the bathroom. "Mac?"

"Yes?"

"What if it's positive?"

He put his arms around her. "Well then in nine months we'll have a beautiful baby."

"And if it's negative?"

He took a minute to think. "Then we have a serious talk about trying."

She looked at him in surprise. "Really?"

"Yes." He smiled and leaned forward to brush her lips against his. Lindsay had just started to return the kiss when 'Beep'.

She pulled away. "Time's up." She turned the stick over and looked at the display.

"What is it?"

She laughed slightly in disbelief. "Positive!"

"Really?" He sounded surprised and twisted the stick so he too could see the display. "It is." A grin was spreading over his face and he once again leaned into kiss her. There were no interruptions this time, and when they pulled apart they were both grinning widely.

"We need to book a doctor's appointment. How far along do you…?" Mac trailed off as he placed a hand on her stomach.

"I can't be more than 4 or 5 weeks. I'm not really that late." A giggle slipped out leaving Mac looking bemused.

"What?"

"I was just thinking. I should be due sometime around the beginning of December so the baby will be our very own early Christmas present."

A grin broke out on his face again and he pulled her into his lap. "An early Christmas present," he repeated and, impossibly, his grin widened. "I like the sound of that."

Feedback is always welcome. Thanks for reading.


End file.
